Paint buckets, particularly the five gallon variety, may be cumbersome to use because of their size and weight. These buckets are sold with a large generally flat circular lid that includes a smaller circular opening positioned in the lid, near the edge of the lid. In most cases, users pour paint from the large bucket into a smaller paint tray for applying paint to a paint roller. Due to the weight of a paint-filled bucket, when pouring paint from the smaller circular opening it may be difficult to control the timing of paint leaving the bucket as well as the amount of paint leaving the bucket.
A pouring adaptor or spout is useful to control the timing and amount of paint being poured. However, known pouring spouts or adaptors, such as the one illustrated in FIG. 1, require excess parts and are not effective in certain circumstances.
The prior art pouring adaptor of FIG. 1 includes a spout 010, a first adaptor 020, and a second adaptor 030. The spout further includes a connector 012 attached to it. The first adaptor 020 further includes a thread 022 and an opening 024. The second adaptor 030 includes an outer thread 032 and an inner thread 034.
When assembled, the connector 012 of the spout connects to the opening 024. Further, the first adaptor 020 may be connected to the second adaptor 030 by engagement of threads 022 to outer threads 032. The prior art pouring adaptor is limited because the spout 010 is inserted from the top making the spout 010 more likely to be inadvertently removed. Removal of the spout 010 causes paint or liquid from the bucket to run down the side of the bucket and be otherwise difficult to control. Additionally, the prior art pouring adaptor requires a second adaptor 030 in order to connected with a bucket lid opening having a second diameter size.